More to life
by MilkshakeKimxx
Summary: This Edward point of view fanfic includes loads of idea's from Edward and his family. please give a go i suck at summaries. Hope you guy's like it.


**Hi guy's my name's kim, this is my first fanfic so please give it a go. It includes : Tanya and some of the Denali's and loads of others. Please review i'm all ears for your idea's.**

**Prologue**

My favourite Time of the day was obliviously not this time.

**Remembering **

I have about nothing to do, Emmett and I were supposed to go hunting over the Easter weekend but of course Rose wanted him for 'other reasons'. This was getting ridiculous, my family was always so involved with their "soul mate" that at the certain part of the weekend I would be quite alone and begging my mind to think of something cool other then hunting. It would be about this time where I think about my mother; her eyes were emerald green, her skin pale with a hint of pink around the cheeks. Then I got interrupted

Edward Cullen, why do the gorgeous people keep to themselves? Amy Churchill thought I turned my head to the sound of my name but no, nothing no one called me. It was all in my head literally. Being alive for many years this immortal has come to believe that humans have no respect for other peoples business. Am I really having an argument with myself?

I had to face it I was dead bored!

The bell rang at that moment and I knew what was going to happen without even talking to Alice, let alone reading her mind.

I raced (in the slowest pace I could) to my car and waited. Wow I thought it's been 2 seconds and Emmett's still not here. Then it came to me he had to leave early for a 'doctors' appointment. Really he was just getting ready for Alaska.

That's when Jessica Stanley knocked on my car window. When I was just about to leave. What did she want I wondered to myself?

"Err happy Easter, Edward" and then she pressed a small Cadbury's cream egg into my hand. This could NOT be happening

"Thank you, I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry I have to go." I said politely

And with that I raced home, laughing all the way. "A chocolate egg (gross) stupid human food" I said to myself. So she wanted to give me a gift, it was nice compared to her normal vulgar mind. I guess.

I parked my car in the garage and there's Alice laughing at me ,oh my god I forgot I was so lost in day dreaming I forgot to get a present for our "cousin's". I remembered. They weren't actually are cousins, the Denali's but they were the closest thing we had. The problem: they lived in Alaska where we used to live before we moved down to Fork's. The solution: I persuaded everyone to take their car in case we wanted to go somewhere alone at the rest of the holiday (Which of course I was referring to me, which is really selfish now I think about it)

"Sorry Sis I completely forgot."

"Dude, its 'Kay, thank god we already brought something, I was worried you would forget. Hey maybe you could give them your gift from Jessica S."She chuckled

"Maybe" I agreed.

Well it's the Easter holidays and we were going to spend it with our "cousins" oh joy.

Where Tanya and Kate, Eliza and Carmen couldn't wait .I wanted it to be over so I could do my own thing, but only for the holiday because I knew how Upset Esme would've been if I left for good. Damn it! And how as much as she would've loved to hide it, everyone in our family would know how much I upset her. But no matter what she's the closest thing I have to a mum and I'll rather not make her upset just because I'm in a sad strop. I ran into the house and got my suitcase, but before I put the suitcase in my car, I turned to Esme. I had to ask! Otherwise you're going to sound really rude. I said to myself

"Mom,"-she had a joy when we called her mom so I thought I start off with a good start-"please don't be upset or anything but would you mind if the last three days of our holiday, I go somewhere sort-of alone please" I explained slowly

"Why of course my, darling .you can go anywhere you like but you will come back, right?" she asked me her voice filled with worry.

I half smiled then nodded. Thank god. Wait are you ok, Edward? You seem unsure of yourself or something like your waiting for a bad thing happen.

She thought towards me

"Esme I'm perfectly fine, just well I don't know, bad day I guess"

That's when she smiled and fluttered up the stairs. Strange Child, listen to me child, he's never been a child but he is my son sort of and that's how I'll see him. I guess.

Esme was the best motherly foster mum in the world. (In my opinion.) That's when I realized how much I didn't want to go but why I didn't want to go was a mystery to me.

**2. Confused**

I was the last to get out of my car when we arrived to their doorstep.

I felt like staying here forever refusing to move out of this car. But everyone knew (including me) I would never do that because that would be incredibly rude, and I would never do that to Carlisle or Esme: My adopted mother or father.

I knew Alice would know where I was going so I started to get out of the car and head in the opposite direction from the house.

Ok, Edward I'll tell them. Are you sure your okay you seem depressed/uptight about something.

I'm fine I growled then ran into the forest, to bag me a mountain lion.

I came back about an hour later and let myself in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to go hunt" I half smiled, Carlisle nodded towards me

Son- He asked in his mind-Are you-?

I came up behind him and whispered "Please don't ask me that." He chuckled quietly for the moment.

I knew it was the start of a very long week for me then.

"EDWARD" Tanya squealed then practically attack me with one of her hugs.

For once it court me of guard and knocked me to the ground I chuckled for a second or two, then got up and unlocked her arms from around my waist. I smiled then gave it my best shot at acting "It's good to see you too Tanya."I choked up. She would be the only one who couldn't see I was in a bad mood, but this time I was so amazed because I was in the worse moods ever! I could literally sit there in a hilarious comedy and cry.

"You should see what we brought for fun; it'll be hilarious to play it's called a Nintendo and it's meant to cause family fun" Bragged Carmen. I've heard about one of those I thought yeah it was invented about a millenium ago and it caused family frustration between me and Emmett. Me being sarcastic towards myself.

"How wonderful that will be great fun to play" Carlisle agreed then he looked towards me oh no.-thought Carlisle anxiously-I'm not trying to be rude, Edward heaven forbid that, but please don't be over reacting like we all are at home and I will have talk with Emmett too. You know how Esme is when she's embarrassed and Rosalie will practically kill you- my eyebrows creased together-for she will think you are encouraging him. And she'll think you know this for he is a very playful person and can be a bit rough at times. I scoffed at 'times' Emmett's always rough and always ends up breaking something or hurting something/someone. (Normally Me. Because I'm the only one who is confident I mean stupid enough to play with him which is very funny really because I can dodge his attacks. When I'm not daydreaming that is). Then Emmett looked my way and Carlisle's. He's warning us to not get stressed at each other isn't he? I nodded and he smiled massively.

How come all of the Denali's (and Alice) were thinking good luck to me or be nice or have fun?? Leave me alone I whispered so quietly that no-one even heard, apart from Alice of course.

"Let's go, Edward" encouraged Tanya

"Go? Go where? Where are we going and...... Why I thought we were going to play that game." I asked

"Well you'll find out where were going if we go now" she said. I knew she was trying to persuade me to go somewhere with her that was so obvious I just was playing dumb.

You see Tanya was a very confident woman very sure of herself. Anyone could see that just by looking at her. Her strawberry blond hair (wavy) had reached her waist she was wearing a thin t-shirt, which was very revealing. She was also wearing short shorts they were a nice light blue with studs on the back pockets. But on the other hand her shoes were revolting and disgusting to look at. they were a sickish green. That was enough I refused to look at her shoes and at her face. For she did nothing wrong.

Do I have to do everything come on bro, relax......and stop playing dumb it's so obvious that Esme's noticed and is worrying now! Thought Jasper and with that I did I knew I would be insanely peeved later on, I might even attack him .But I threw an apologetic smile his way and he nodded mine.

"Great. I can't wait to see where we're going" I said quite enthusiastically for my mood today

Poor boy I hope this'll brighten his mood he seems awfully upset about something wish I could read his mind see what he was thinking. Esme was worrying again she should calm a little, Jasper would help me out there. Just as I thought he winked and Esme's expression softened. I smiled. Ok come on Edward be a man......../vampire I laughed to myself.

"Ok let's go." I said to Tanya.

**..........by a Dracula.**

Tanya grabbed my hand and pulled me though the door and into the woods and we got deeper and deeper into them. It was nightfall and I recognised where we were.

"How the hell did we get to Chicago and where are we going??" I asked in a stern voice: not caring to hide the drowning of my act. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't. It's going to be .so.

"Ok-ay I'll tell 'ya....." I waited

"Were going to where your old house was when you were human"

"NO" I shouted stopping in the middle of the street.

"We're not going there we're going back to Alaska right now" I said but my voice was still raised. I grabbed her hand and ran at my fastest speed near Alaska.

"What why but I thought you would like it" I didn't say anything

"Hey Edward, not to sound rude or anything but can I-will you take me to like visit your house please. I would love to see it" she asked politely

We got to my house and I unlocked the door. I showed her around the house more quickly then I thought possible, then we got to my room –shudder-"that's my room," I turned around and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait can't I have a look round your room"

She asked softly.

I nodded she walked into my room.

"Don't you have a bed" she asked

"Why, I don't need a bed a have a sofa" I said a bit sourly

"What are these pictures of?"

"I don't know Alice saw an um vision of a girl and well I liked to draw her." I confessed

She looked blankly at me for the moment. "can I show where we can go where I was going to take you after the- well your 'house'" I nodded and we left the house.

We finally got to a house quite big. (But nowhere near the size would she normally pick. Maybe she wanted to be on her own for a bit, who knows). The outside was pale white with a bumpy texture. The door on the left was an unusual door for it was strangely rounded. It was a gorgeous tan colour.

In a swift movement she unlocked the door and pulled me through.

"This is new" I complemented

"Yeah, don't really need it."

"Then why have you g-"

She forced herself towards me, wrapped my arms on her waist and her own arms around my neck

"Err what are you doing?" I asked

She looked at me laughed for a moment and pulled my face down to where hers was.

I knew what she was doing now I was about to turn away but I knew that would upset her so I tried distracting her instead

"No offense but this house is so bare I thought you would have decorated it. Knowing you, it would look really awes-"

Edward I - I um like you. I really like you.

She thought. My eyes went massive I couldn't believe this was going to happen.

She forced her lips towards mine. And for a minute I started to kiss her back then I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I just. I. Err. " I groaned. I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry. Why can't you just say that Edward now.

"Shut-up" she said sincerely

Then kissed me again, I didn't pull away this time but I knew if I didn't do it soon it wouldn't stop. She undone two of my shirt buttons that's when I realized I HAD to stop. So I pulled away again.

"I'm sorry I can't do this look we need to talk." I stuttered. She raised her eyebrows.

"Um OK. I'll have a quick shower and I'll then we can talk." she kissed my cheek then ran off to the bathroom.

I left a note on the bed and it read:

I'm sorry

I need some space.

I heard her ask where I was going but I was out the house before I even thought to answer. I ran to where my family were and inside the house.

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving right now, I don't know if I'm going home or elsewhere but I'll be back for school."

"Wha- Edward" Yelled Carmen

"But why" said Esme thinking aloud

"What happened. It's only been 4 minutes" Carlisle Shouted his voice stern

There were all screaming at me at the same time. I was going to burst.

"Guys" I yelled "shut –up I need some space, Carlisle please"

His thoughts were disgusting me

Is Tanya ok? What did you do? Nothing bad has happened, right? You must tell me exactly what happened?

"Sorry." Was my last word.

And with that I left and headed to my car!

I remember going home and sitting at my piano. Then I started to sing. (That normally calmed me down.) It took me a minute to realize what I was singing. Ah that was it 'Patience' by Take That. I finished on my last note and Alice put a hand on my shoulder,

"Its alright. Mistakes happen." then she hugged me. BTW there all outside as in Carlisle and Tanya and that lot. I groaned. Then Opened the door, taking a huge breath and putting a smile on my face. they all opened there mouth to speak so I pulled my hand up. Finally they closed there mouth.

"WE need to talk, now" I said sternly grabbing Tanya's hand and taking her to my bedroom. She sat on my couch.

"Right, Tanya I'm so sorry because I know this will hurt you but you need to hear it. I was wrong to lead you on and I should have never kissed you. It was so wrong. But I DON'T love you." she coughed to hid away her tears "- and I never will." that was harsh even for me.

Her voice was really thick."Um I better go. See you ,Edward" and with that she left and I had no idea when I would see her again and if I would see her again.

**4. Waking up from a day-dream**

It had been weeks since the incident with Tanya. I had said my apologies (again) and went back to normal.

Right now I was in school and so bored! I wish I was home or something or playfully attacking each other.

Bella swan maybe she'll ask me out. If not I'll ask her she's got to fancy me. Maybe I'll ask if she would like to come round Friday. Like, to meet my family or something. She'll but totally in love with me by Monday next week.

Mike Newton was the most annoying human on the planet. I hated his guts I wish I could shake his hand that would kill him. wow that would be amazingly tempting. One shake of my hand and he would lose his whole arm.

What's the new girl thinking? Is she scared of us yet?

Emmett asked looking in my direction. Alice must have said something because at that exact moment I looked over there and Bella turned to look at me she saw me staring and looked down and blushed. They all looked at in my direction the most confused of all was me.

"So, what does she think of us" Emmett pressed on.

"I. I don't know she wasn't thinking anything"

"What. Edward, are you ok?" Rosalie asked

"I'm fine It's just Mike Newton's thoughts are distracting me that's all"

What was that all about Rosalie being nice, what was wrong with me today? Maybe because I'm not focused I wondered

The bell went then "I'll see you later"

I said to my family and walked to biology

That's when she walked in. Bella Swan's scent flooded itself around me while I sat there staring her.

That's what I was thinking about while I was watching Bella sleeping. I was remembering my past.

She turned under the covers and mumbled my name.

I climbed up on her bed and wrapped my arms around her waist then whispered in her ear "sleep, my beauty"

**5. Heartfelt lover**

Bella woke with a start about 7:30 in the morning. She jumped up.

"Edward? Where are you?"

She didn't know where I was this could get fun I thought. I sneaked up behind her and spoke huskily

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

She (A: wasn't scared,) had to think about that. Her face was deep in thought

"One moment" and she skipped off to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and I started listening to her mumbled conversation.

"Oh my god. I must be dreaming. That's amazing he's still in my bedroom waiting for **me**. What did I do to deserve him? Ow, ahh water hot."

I heard the squeak of the tap turning and laughed to myself.

I heard her grabbed a towel and mutter several bad words.

"Ah crap. He's going to hate this. How am I going to get myself a set of clothes? Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. I'm not yelling for him to get me some clothes that would be so embarrassing. Having a vampire go through my set of underwear, no way never."

I heard her shudder. She must have forgotten that I could hear basically everything. I heard her brush her teeth and moan about her hair. That was sort-of cute. I wondered whether I should ask her to come swimming with me today, well for the whole day. I was remembering that Emmett had made me promise to go swimming with everyone. I had agreed but that was when I knew nothing about Bella. Then a brain wave hit me. Wait didn't Carlisle and Esme want to meet Bella. And Alice was dying to meet her.

Yeah I would ask her. But I had to try and dazzle at the same time that way she would agree. I wonder if she has a swimming costume oh well I have money on me. I'll take her down town.

"Crap, Crap, Crap."

She was finished in the bathroom obviously. I closed my eyes and Bella came trembling in.

"Sorry I forgot my of clothes"

She said refusing to look at me.

WOW. I Stole a glance of her and couldn't seem to take my eyes from her figure.

"Erm two minutes" she stuttered

Then she ran into the bathroom. About three minutes later she came in her bedroom again.

She picked up her hair dryer and coked her head to the side and looked into the mirror.

I jumped off the bed and balanced on the bottom post.

"Bella do you fancy meeting my family. Today?"

She bit her lip. That was so adorable when she did that.

"If you're worried they're eat or you or something humorous like that. Don't worry I'll be there to save you. "

I smiled and looked into her eyes

"Please. There are all dying to meet you."

I'd dazzled her alright; she was staring at me like I hadn't said anything.

"Ok. Wait what's the catch" she said shaking her head a little.

"The catch is well. Um there I mean were going swimming"

She winced. She said her next sentence a tiny bit smug

"Oh, Edward I'm sorry but I haven't got a costume."

I leaned into my back trouser pocket and pulled out my wallet

"I've got Money well a little. I'll just watch"

"Like hell you well" I continued and opened my wallet for her to see.

Her mouth fell open. I opened my hand towards her.

"Ready for a shopping trip"

"Yay" she muttered sarcastically

We got down stairs. I grabbed her coat and gestured for her to go out the door. I locked up the house and still beat her to her car. I opened the passenger door for her and surprisingly she jumped in happily.

What was she after?

I drove down town and headed straight towards "Panaché"

Bella looked confused when she looked towards me. I smiled and walked in holding the door for her. I smiled at the lady behind the counter while Bella turned bright red.

I showed her the swim wear and she turned even redder.

She motioned for me to lower my head. So I bent my head down and she whispered

"There all bikini's"

I snickered but she didn't notice I turned my expression soft.

"You don't approve"

I asked, she shook her head.

"Ok. So you can choose what shop next."

I shouldn't have done that. She smiled "Sainsbury's."

I laughed and so did she but the shop assistant glared at us.

Teenagers today even the boys are wearing make-up. what a rude pair.

We ran out the shop laughing all the way.

She ran around the corner and I followed. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

We went to 13 different shops and none of them had what she wanted. So I brought her a small cake as she rolled her eyes. We walked to the park and she ate her cake.

She ended up having cream all around her top lip. I laughed and she looked confused. I moved closer towards her and she did the same. I moved my hand and placed it on the side of her face. Then with my thumb I wiped the cream from her top lip. Her heartbeat was faster than I thought necessary. She stared into my eyes for a while then looked down.

"What's the matter?" I asked

She answered in a deep embarrassed tone

"I love you." she said

That was it. I couldn't stop if I wanted to.

I brought her face towards mine and of course something had to happen Mike Newton had spotted me just about to kiss Bella. While Bella's heart and breathing went erratic, Mike started walking towards us it would take him 3 Minutes for him to reach us. So I took my chance and slowly but gently pressed my lips to Bella's for the second time.

Mike's Face turned into a storm. So I took advantage of the fact and pulled Bella onto my lap and wrapped my arm around her back. Her heartbeat quadrupled by the speed it was. I got two results which I liked she made her left arm secure my face to hers and with her right arm around my waist that's when we accidentally slipped and she landed on me. She broke away before either of us had finished. Her Breathing was terrible like she had drowned and just caught her breathing back. We were both laughing by the time Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley walked towards us.

Why did mike want to come near her? They were practically eating each other. I wish he would just leave that-

I refused to listen to that jealous dog and decided to concentrate on Bella.

Bella coughed a last laugh and looked up to Mike and Jessica

"Hey, guy's" greeted Bella

I nodded towards them, and then stroked Bella's cheek. She blushed instantly. That's when Mike Newton started he smiled towards Bella and then his thoughts came rolling in.

Insane. She's insane! She's insane. Maybe I didn't ask her properly I have to distract them. What was she doing kissing a freak. I could just punch him. Well at least I've seen her in her underwear even though she didn't know. Thank god for gym.

That was it. That burst my bubble I stood up immediately.

Don't kill him, Edward. That would bugger things up. I thought

I tried my hardest not to let my voice break.

"Bella. We're leaving"-I turned to Mike-"Sorry but we have some where to go"

"Oh, Bella are we still on for tomorrow."

"Mike, I told you that I couldn't because I was busy"

Busy how? Are you sleeping with the freak?

That was harsh I tensed then grabbed Bella's hand. I felt better when we were alone.

"What was that all about?" Asked Bella

I sighed "I'll tell you tonight. But you won't like it. I'm sorry I acted so badly behaved but I think I acted rather well considering what he was thinking."

"I'm guessing it was bad"

I nodded.

"By the way you will properly meet Alice before anyone else"

"Thanks" she said

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you too"

**, Barbie!**

We ended up in the swimming entrance around 6 o'clock.

Thankfully Carlisle brought the whole centre out for 7 hours I knew me and Bella would be home by then. We went into the family cubicle but different ones.

I was stood against Bella's cubicle.

"I can't wear this" Bella cried

"Why not, doesn't it fit?" I asked

I heard Alice then.

"Shut- up, Edward"

I laughed. Alice unlocked the cubicle and smiled then ran out into the swimming pool.

"You decent" I Asked Bella

"Yes" she mumbled.

I walked in and Bella sat there with tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella! You look lovely"

She looked at me her eyes red, she looked down and sniffed.

"Come on. It'll be alright what are you worried about" I asked

"I looked stupid" she sniffed

I shook my head. I bent towards her. She knew what I wanted. She stood up, smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then finally she did all the work by going on her tiptoes and kissing me. I just kissed her back. I picked her up not moving my lips from hers. I continued by rubbing my arms on her back. I laughed a little, felt her smile on my lips. Finally I put her down.

"What's the matter? Why did you........well stop" she asked

I pulled her towards the panelled wall: near the female's changing room."I'm sorry I stopped"-I chuckled then said my next sentence quite loud so Emmett could hear-"My biggest brother is thinking several annoying things which I refuse to repeat."

Bella smiled and I could tell Emmett did as well. She put her lips to my ear resting one hand on my chest, and the other around my neck to make sure I could hear. But of course Rosalie thought she was being utterly rude. She thought of several bad thoughts towards Bella. I bit back a growl and tried to ignore her.

Stupid, immature, annoying, bratty, boring, idiotic, attention seeking, freckled, idiot! And that's just the girl

Rosalie thought angrily.

"What if they don't like me?" asked Bella.

I took a deep breath throw my nose and even though Bella's scent burned the inside of my throat; it made me feel better. I continued towards Bella and pressed my icy lips to her warm soft enjoyable lips. I was sure she could feel my smile overcoming my frustration with Rosalie. I took a small step back just for some room and as if I asked Bella immediately leaned forward into my arms, however I could hear Rosalie's thought's and before I thought to move Bella out of the way Rosalie (just coming out of the female changing room,) kicked Bella in the back with quite a blow. We both went flying towards the water. I swam up to the top, letting out a big breath. I started to get worried I was looking around and couldn't find her anywhere "Bella, Bella" I asked franticly I swam to Carlisle but before I could say anything he dived like a swan into the water. I had to admit it was very graceful. I looked down and Bella was practically drowning she was 2.4 feet from the bottom and not squirming or anything I swam towards her at my highest speed and got to her within 2 seconds I put her into my arms (which is very awkward to do in the water) and swam towards the top.

Carlisle and Alice had to deal with Bella while I nearly bite Rosalie's head off. Emmett, Jasper and Esme all had to hold me back and convince me NOT to kill Rosalie!!!!

"I'm going to rip your blond head off and chuck it to some off your friends: the golden retriever" I barked

"You have conflicted a bad illness upon us all. She is rude and can't even keep her fat gob from yours. She only wants you for one thing, Edward! One thing!" she snapped

"Shut- up ,Barbie. You say that about my girlfriend (Which you know NOTHING about). Then you and Emmett are like breeding rabbits" I replied and Alice smiled

"You've told 'it' about all our secrets."

I lunged for her and was just about to bite her arm off but Emmett knocked me out.

** to the past!**

All that I could think of was Carlisle's birthday I didn't know why but I believed it was something to do with Emmett knocking me out.

"Alice are you sure Rosalie organized a weeks off from the hospital for Carlisle." I asked.

"Edward! For god sake will you just trust me everything is perfect for his three hundred and sixty second birthday." She assured me.

"But-"

Edward Cullen, do you think that little of me?

I shook my head.

"Of course not, Alice! I'm just.-"

Worrying, I know. I feel sorry for Jasper if you're like this in public you must be feeling worse on the inside."Rose, Em, Jazz, Esme." I called in quite a calm voice "Carlisle will be here in two minutes."

Within a second my Family organized themselves around the door. But of course Alice was waiting outside for his car.

We all heard his car park up out front.

"Good Evening, Father!"

"Hiya Alice. What's up, Sweetheart." Alice hugged him around the waist and then tugged at his hand.

"Nothing is 'up' why do you ask?"

"I meant it as a question of what have you been up to. Sorry I chose my words wrong."

She opened the door and everyone burst into a loud chorus of:

"Happy Birthday Carlisle"

He smiled softly.

"Thank you all." Then he turned to look at me and Alice.

"I should've guessed" answered Carlisle

"We were all afraid you would guess so maybe it's just luck that you didn't" Jasper announced

Esme moved closer to Carlisle and whispered "Happy Birthday, Love" Carlisle smiled and kissed her passionately.

"All right well you've heard your 'happy birthdays' now scoot" Joked Emmett

"What's going on?" both Esme and Carlisle asked. I laughed

"You two are starting the Holiday early you are going to Isle Esme and you both will return in a week"

Carlisle and Esme were speechless. We all hugged them and said our 'goodbye's and wished them a good time. Then I got in the car and drove them to the airport.

"Thanks' kid" Carlisle said putting an arm on my shoulder. I smiled and parked in a spot near the entrance to the Seattle airport. "Have fun." I asked when Esme got out the car and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you so much" she promised kissing my cheek. My voice was thick "I'll miss you too."

"I'll see you when we get back." Announced Carlisle hugging me. "love 'ya both." They smiled then Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, mum, bye dad" I waved and they chuckled.

By the time they got back Carlisle asked if he could have a private chat with me. Of course I agreed HE had told me how much he saw of me and what I had become through his eyes. He said he was proud of me and would never stop me from going my own way if I felt angered or out of control. Then he gave me a set of keys "It's in the garage" he smiled I had thanked him and gave him an awkward man hug, then ran of to the garage.

**8. PJ party preparations.**

It had been a month since I got knocked out. Rosalie had apologized to Bella and I had agreed not to kill Rosalie. But one thing I did like when that incident at the swimming pool happened it was like they: They being my family. finally realized how breakable Bella was and totally fell in love with her.(not my 'in love' with her but it was like they finally accepted her into the family. Without being shy.)

"Bella, you know you said Charlie was well gone for the weekend, and you do like my family right!" I asked nervously

"Of course I love your family there the most perfect family in the world" she smiled.

"Minus Rosalie" I muttered

"Minus nobody" she snapped.

We were in my car just about to drive home from school. I was glad to be in nearly every lesson with Bella. A bit of persuasion can go a long way with Miss Cope! Of course I wasn't in gym and trig with Bella but three out of four was not bad.

"Hop in Alice" I suggested. Bella immediately turned round to see where Alice was.

"Um can I speak to you, Edward? I'm not trying to be rude Bella."

"Of course not!" Bella agreed. I stroked her cheek, she blushed "Hurry back" she asked of me then turned a darker shade of pink. I turned and opened the car door.

"What's the matter Alice?"

Then I started to focus on what she 'saw'. It was us as in my family and Bella. We were all sitting on the sofa hugging it looked like we were watching a film and Bella was holding a certain type of drink. I realized what it was.

"No absolutely not she's not 18 she's not allowed to drink alcohol. And Charlie will kill me." I disagreed with the thought of Bella getting drunk.

"The law states that she is allowed to with adult supervision! But if you listen I wasn't getting at that. Anyway-"

I interrupted "Charlie will never allow it"

"Will you let me finish! He will if Esme asks and he's gone for the weekend he was worrying about leaving Bella ever since he agreed to go on the police thingy.-" she took a breath and I opened my mouth"-And I know because he told me." I closed my mouth.

"I'll ask her, but I don't know if she'll agree" I finally gave in

"No, you're not. Right, this is what we're going to do!

"You're going to wait till she's in bed and ask her if she wants to sleep round, she will agree then and you will drive her to our house."

"Should I phone Esme and let her know."

Alice shook her head

"You just drive her to Charlie's ask her to get in her pj's"-I raised my eyebrow-"You're find out later. Make sure she's had dinner then bring her to our house. That's all you got to do, Edward it's very simple."

"What about her clothes for in the morning? And what if she gets hungry? We haven't even got toilet roll!" I argued

Alice thought about that for a moment or so then looked at me. Her hair was different today and her mood was bubblier then ever. Her hair; jet black, was curved in towards her face. I realized she was wearing make-up.

She started again "Ok new, new plan"

"Nice make-up by the way but why are you wearing it you don't need it."

"Why thank you, Edward. But back to the new, new plan you will go home with Jasper and when you get home you and Esme and Carlisle are going to do a bit of shopping. Because you know the stuff Bella likes and needs" she explained

"Those are two very different things Alice"

She almost screamed at me. "STOP INTERUPTING! Anyway I will go home with Bella, distract her then Esme will secretly ask Charlie if she's allowed to sleep. Then when she's in her Pyjamas you will come and collected her for the weekend. Carlisle will help you with some stuff and Emmett and Jazz will clear the living room and wait till the new sofa arrives. Thank you. You are now free to ask your questions.....Yes Esme and Carlisle already know. "

"Ok then that's that" I said stunned, then turned to my car where Bella was laughing her head off and Jasper was laughing too.

"Bella I'm going to go home but I'll see you later" I promised.

"Ok then I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"I love you more" I smiled and she complained

"Don't you dare start that again!" she threatened. And I laughed and kissed her forehead

"Come- on Jazz move. Please" he did as he was told. That amazed me

"Bye Bella, I'll see you later Alice." He smiled and kissed her cheek. We waved and Alice drove off.

I turned to Jasper. "What were you laughing about?" I asked curiously.

"I was telling Bella about the time you and Rose got in that massive fight and how Emmett nearly lost his arm and how I nearly lost my head" he chuckled and I shudder at the memory.

It was true that I night I had annoyed Rose so much, that when she said 'one of these days I'm going to kill you and everyone will be glad' I replied by saying 'I thought your Barbie doll was missing it's head. And boobs' that's when she lunged for me and I did the same. But Emmett ruined everything by jumping in front of Rosalie and grabbing me by the waist, then tossing me into a wall- well the dining room wall where a piece of paper had said 'don't disturb!! Or I'll kill you'. –I smashed into the wall where Alice (acting all innocent) took a step to the left and greeted me sarcastically. But of course it was my fault Jasper was actually about to kiss her for the third time since they met. I felt quite bad for them then.

"What bet? What are you and Emmett betting about now?" I asked curiously. Jasper rolled his eyes. I should've known he'll be listening. He thought

"Yes you should of" I agreed.

"I'll tell you later, Ed"

I hated it when he called me that. I detested that to the grave. I tried to get a clue from his thoughts but he was thinking about Alice, so I immediately focused on getting home.

I walked into the front room and Carlisle and Esme were already there. Esme you could see the difference in her: her eyes were sparkling with excitement and she couldn't stand still. Then she came running at me.

"Oh, I'm so excited. This is going to be wonderful. How are you, Edward? " she spoke aloud. She truly was excited I could tell because Jasper was silently groaning.

Please calm down my head is going to explode. She's so excited that no matter how much I try and calm her down its not working.

"I'm fine thank you are you ready to go?"-Esme nodded-"oh Carlisle what car are we taking?"

"How about the Volvo, my son?" he replied. Then it was my turn to nod.

We walked out to the car and drove to Tesco's in no time. "I'm just going to get a trolley" I called to Carlisle and Esme but they were busy talking to someone from the hospital. I think his name was Jack Dean. He came over to greet me, by putting his left hand in mine and bumping my shoulder.

"Hey Jack what you up to these days dude?" I asked of him then I saw out of the corner of my eye, Carlisle smiled.

"I'm good thanks, Edward what you been up too, Oh I heard you were going out with that Isabella something."

"Yeah by the way its Bella Cullen. Oh my god I mean Swan, Bella Swan" Did I just say that! I'm a total idiot oh my god! I looked at Esme and Carlisle to get a normal reaction. Where Carlisle was laughing, Esme had her eyes wide open.

"Well that's good for you I better go meet the misses or I'll be in trouble" said Jack sheepishly but smiling hugely.

"Yeah we better be going see you at work on Monday, Jack" Carlisle agreed politely.

I hurried into the shop and straight down the section with the shampoo stuff. I picked up about 3 different types of shampoo and conditioner, and about 4 bottles of shower gel.

Then Esme spoke up "I'll be right back"

I better get some monthly stuff. Just in case.

She had a point me and Carlisle would've completely forgotten that. We had brought towels to flannels, from flannels to a new plasma TV and 23 different films. Esme left halfway through our shopping trip to buy Bella a whole wardrobe of clothes in Primark. Carlisle had kissed her goodbye and I groaned, Carlisle ruffled my hair and we all laughed. We now started on the food shopping after filling two trolleys full of non food related stuff for Bella. We now had two start food shopping, but my phone rang. I answered it quickly.

"Hello Emmett"

"Hey Edward"

"What's up bro?" I asked. As Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Well Jasper and I have just had a bet....and well it involves Bella." I was feeling in a good mood so I was going to let Em and Jazz have their way.

"Fine Emmett you can have your way you can do your stupid bet." I spoke quickly, immediately realizing I would regret it in two hours but once I made a choice I MAKE A CHOICE. Carlisle looked at me shocked.

'What are you serious?' Carlisle and Emmett whispered. I laughed

"Yes I am serious. I have to go Emmett I'll see you later" then I flicked the phone down.

"Come on I don't want to spend three hours in Tesco's" I joked then as a result Carlisle nodded.

We had finally got home and packed everything away. I had to admit I was getting overly excited. Only 34 minutes to go till, I saw Bella. I had helped Jasper rearrange the living room. Esme had brought a new sofa which was huge and 'L' shaped, it was a lovely beige colour and the fabric was soft for me so the more for Bella I guess. We had chosen 4 fluffy-ish cushions: Rich chocolate brown the colour of Bella's eyes but lighter. The feel was gorgeous if I had never touch Bella's skin, I would've thought it was the softest texture in the world. It was Alice who brought me out of my day dream. She threw some clothes at me.

She smiled "To make Bella feel more welcome we are ALL going to be wearing PJ's" I nodded this was kind of Alice but she seemed upset about something.

"What's the ma-" I cut off midsentence. She was glaring at me.

She's insanely addicted to you! You've done something to her. All she is worried about is what you're doing. She won't even be nice. 'Oh I don't think I should wear make-up Edward won't like it'.

"Alice it's not that I won't like it, it's that she doesn't like make-up"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well I know now! But why are you in a mood"

"Because your girlfriend honestly thinks I'm THAT stupid" she growled. I rolled my eyes then ran to my bedroom. In my hands there was a pair of deep blue (very long) pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Alice!" I called "There's no top"

"You think I don't know that, I know what Bella likes, Edward. I'm not thick" she called back. That made me smile. I got changed into them. Whatever to make Bella happy I thought. I walked to the staircase breathing in the scent of honey, freesia and many other scents. Alice has been kind. I glided down to the new sofa.

"Guys, we need to talk" I called.

Esme came to sit by me everyone was wearing pyjamas. Wow Alice had been busy giving everyone Pyjama's.

Emmett: was happy in big boxers

Carlisle: a very formal pair of button up's a light brown

Esme: a light blue baggy top with 3-4 length white trousers with different coloured stars

Alice: green and white striped top with a picture of a bear on the front saying 'bedtime bear' and green shorts.

Rosalie: a short *very tarty* beige silk night dress. Alice growled at me so I turned to see what Jasper was wearing

Jasper: Jasper was wearing tracksuit bottoms with no top.

I started to wonder what Bella would look like in that silk nightdress.

"Ed-wards thinking about Bella again." Laughed Emmett.

"No I'm not" I disagreed quickly.

"Edward: you're practically dribbling all over me" teased Esme. "Ah, is little Eduardo thinking dirty little secrets about his girlfriend?" asked Emmett sarcastically,

I hissed at him "Shut- up Em."

Then Alice was nearly in Tears "Oh Edward you are perfect" she said hugging me tightly.

"What Alice?" Rosalie asked

"He's decided he's going to sing to Bella on their week away" cried Alice

"Thanks Alice I was going to keep that a secret." I answered that was a secret I was going to sing her one of my favourite song's : The-

"What you going to sing, Eduardo" chuckled Emmett. I held up my hand.

"I can Talk for myself"I laughed to Alice; still hugging and nearly soaking my chest with tears and all this while smiling.

"I was going to play The Reason by Hoobastank." I gave in. Then Esme started.

"Oh how.........lovely" she said in tears. Carlisle ruffled my hair. He smiled "It will be perfect."

"Play it!" ordered Esme and Alice both wiping there tears.

"No, sorry guys but I'm not going to play it" I said shaking my head.

"Please" Rosalie spoke up, now in tears hugging me awkwardly. I hugged her back this was the first time me and Rosalie had ever been close. "OK. You lot win I'll play it."

I walked over to the piano, gliding my fingers across the keys. Jasper came up behind me "It's you, Edward. This song is you." He whispered 'Thanks' I answered and he playfully punched my arm. I glided my fingers on the right keys and at sat down, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not a perfect person,

There's many things I wish I didn't do!

But I continue learning,

I never meant to do those things to you.

And so I have to say before I go,

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me.

To change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you."- They all started to join in now, for they too knew the words for my endless singing of it.-

"I'm sorry that I hurt you,

It's something I must live with everyday,

I know the pain I put you threw.

I wish that I could take it all away,

And be the one who catches all your tears"- I stroked Esme's tear from her cheek and she smiled-

"That's why I need you to hear,

I found a reason for me.

To change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you,

And the reason is you.

And the reason is you.

And the reason is you.

I'm not a perfect person,

I never meant to do those things to you.

And so I have to say before I go,

That I just want you to know,

I found a reason for me.

To change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

I found a reason to show,

A side of me you didn't know.

A reason for all that I do,

And the reason is you." I smiled then realized I was standing and part crying. Taking a big breath and letting it out again I spoke.

"What do you think?"

And they all bundled me for a hug which was quite cute for my family.

"Guys I got to go in like..... Well now, um thanks and I'll see you in a minute," I repeated. Grabbing trainers "love ya see in like 30 minutes with Bella" I laughed running out the house.

I heard Esme calling Carlisle, and knew she was fitting herself into his arms, and then wrapping her arms around his neck I knew this because I heard his breathing speed up.

**9. Family.**

"I thought you weren't coming for a moment there." Bella chuckle. My face drooped, how could she think that? I put her in my arms not saying anything, she looked at me confused and I smiled. She was in PJ's that was a good start and she did have dinner.

She was curious "Where are we going?"

"Close your eyes" I whispered. She did as she was told and I ran out the house all the way to mine and opened the door. I set her on her feet winding my hands round her waist. I didn't realize Bella was wearing black silk PJ's with a saying on the back saying 'Bring it Dracula.' I had to laugh or course Alice would make her wear something humorous on the back. I realized Bella still hadn't opened her eyes, so I pressed my chin on to her shoulder.

"You can open your eyes you know!" I chuckled.

"Oh, OK. But maybe I just want to enjoy the moment." I picked her up again until we were in my bedroom, and I turned to face her then put my arms on her waist and lifted hers to my neck. I pressed play on the CD player. Bryan Adams, Everything I do.

She smiled still not opening her eyes and put one hand on my face.

"I love you" I said softly.

"I love you more" she chuckled. I brought her closer to me and starting swaying with her in my arms. Finally the song ended and she opened her eyes, then another song came on: it was a bit embarrassing.

'When a man loves a woman' I couldn't remember who by. I laughed to hide my embarrassment. I skimmed my nose along her neck and twirled then bent over so we were practically touching she was looking into my eyes then she tripped and feel onto the floor laughing. I laughed too then pressed next on the remote. Alice had made this CD obviously; I would have to thank her for that.

I couldn't believe Shania Twain was on this CD. I groaned and was just about to press next, but Bella got up and slid her hand down my arm: making me drop the remote. She put her hand in mine. I smiled and took another step closer to her. She closed her eyes again. Finally I quickly pressed next and realized what song was next. 'Lost in your eyes' Bella chuckled to the song. Esme and Alice were at the door, high fiving. I rotated so I could see them Bella laid her head on my chest. I rolled my eyes and the next song rolled on 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams. Bella and I continued rocking together until the song ended then I finally turned the CD player off and spoke up.

"Bella, the reason I brought you here is that well were um I mean you're staying for the weekend, if that's OK" my voice was shaky like it was this afternoon in the parking lot. She was practically squealing.

"Really. I'm staying here. Oh my god I can't believe it. Yay. Yay. Yay. " she was jumping now. Then Esme came up behind Bella and hugged her. She turned around and hugged Esme back. "Thank you, so much." laughed Bella.

Esme replied "Your welcome my love. Right, you will be sleeping in Edwards room I hope that's alright. But the problem is there's no bed.-"she turned to me and smiled."- the soonest they could do was Thursday. We all brought you some clothes so whenever you would come round, if you want to change. The wardrobe is cut in half yours is the left." she laughed turning back to Bella.

Alice spoke up then turning Bella and herself around so there back was facing us.

"If you want ANYTHING just ask. Oh and there's some 'stuff' in the bathroom." whispered Alice.

"Thanks"

"Guys get you fat butt down here!- Ow I mean please." yelled Emmett and I laughed. Carlisle obviously didn't approve of Emmett being the teeniest bit rude so he reverted in a small attack of violence.

"Where are we going?" asked Bella politely. I put her in my arms again.

I smiled then told her"They all want to watch a film. Altogether"

she looked at me in shock. "If it's Van Helsing I'm going to laugh. And If you keep carrying me around, I'm going to forget how to walk" She joked.

"Guys we want to watch this film TONIGHT!" Emmett practically screamed.

"Were coming" I yelled back and walked down the stairs happily. Bella went bright red when she saw everyone watching me carry her down the stairs. I sat her on the couch and made my legs collapse against the side of the seat as I went to sit by her. Emmett slid the disk in the player then sat next to Rosalie putting his arm around her waist. Next to Rosalie, Carlisle had one arm around her shoulders and one arm around Esme's neck, stroking her face. Esme had put her hand on top of Bella's so she could hold it her hand. That was cute. But what was even cuter is the fact that Bella was laying on my chest sighing and listening to my breathing. (Even though I was so excited that Bella was lying on me, I tried to keep my breathing calm. I failed.)

"Where's Alice and Jasper, might I ask?" Bella whispered polietly. I pointed to the stairs and Alice came in with a massive quilt hung over her arms. She threw it over all of us and everyone complained. Then she came and sat next to me, half leaning on me. She grabbed Bella's hand so everyone was touching. Finally Jazz came in holding a drink, he winked at Emmett and gave the drink to Bella. She looked confused for the moment and then said 'thanks'. She took a sniff and winced that was a horrid drink me and Emmett had a drinking game once and we had to drink it. We spent the rest of the night throwing up.

"Rouge dé vin" I muttered.

"Are they trying to get me drunk?" she asked innocently though worry was overflowing her voice.

"Don't tell her anything" ordered Emmett and laughed like 2 seconds after being serious. I knew that wouldn't last long!

"Am I allowed?" she asked looking between Carlisle, Esme and me!

I nodded "It's not my choice, love" I grimaced a little but I don't think she noticed. She turned her head so she was facing Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella you're allowed to do anything you want in this house" offered Esme.

Carlisle agreed "You're part of our family now, sweetheart. What's his is yours" he laughed pointing to me and we all laughed.

The movie started then. But I was watching Bella rather than the T.V.

After about 5 hours of two different films. (And after she was exhausted for every two minutes having to have to go the toilet. But luckily she refused to have anymore alcohol after her 2nd drink, so I was glad. Unfortunately Emmett made her promise to have more tomorrow, she unhappily agreed)

Bella was now asleep on me. I sat there stroking her hair and she mumbled my name, and everyone laughed quietly again.

"I'm going to take her to bed, night guys" I whispered.

"Oh Edward. You dirty boy" giggled Emmett in a 'camp' voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Night."

"See you in the morning'"

"Later's"

"Night, kids"

I nodded in their direction then headed upstairs. I was feeling unsure about having Bella sleep on the sofa; I wanted her to be able to sleep in a bed. But it would've been rude to ask!

If you are really unsure about the sofa put her on our bed, she'll be more comfortable there. Thought Carlisle, I said 'thanks' in a small voice knowing he would hear.

As I walked up the stairs and turned to Carlisle's room, Bella whimpered pulling herself closer to me. I quickly laid her on the bed where she cried my name threw her tears. I stroked her face from her hairline down to her jaw.

"It's ok, I'm here. Just calm sweetheart. Shhh. That's it calm" I keep crooning in her ear. I wrapped the covers around her so she wouldn't freeze, then she whispered my name again; putting her hand on my neck and repeatedly stroking from the top of my neck to crease I my elbow she was obviously awake now then.

"Feeling better, honey"

She opened her eyes very slowly then nodded. Her voice was groggy.

"I want you, Edward" she whispered.

I smiled then lay next to her sharing half the covers, then stroked her side. She turned around and pulled herself closer, kissing my shoulder I flinched from the heat. "What! What's the matter?" she asked breathless. She was sweating tons.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart".

I checked the heating and that was off. I checked the drink and that was fine. I ran to the living room.

"Carlisle, could you please come here." I calmly asked. "Is everything alright?" I shrugged then we went to the bedroom.

I spoke in a confused voice "Bella, I'm back how you feeling."

"I. I. I'm not sure I feel like, umm-" she winced badly, her whole frame shaking. She pressed her arms inward crying in pain but not screaming. She tried closing her mouth, but she found it awkward to breathe. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to keep her from shaking. "It h-h-h-h-u ow!!!!!" she cried.

"Here take this." Alice had handed me a wet flannel, I dabbed her forehead.

Carlisle had finished examining her and gave me a box of pills.

I looked confused.

"Is she ok?" I asked Carlisle when we were alone.

"Well, Edward I don't know what's wrong. I don't think it's the alcohol or anything like that."

"What did she have for dinner" His doctor-ly instincts where taking over him.

"She had um, a revolting smelling pasta type thing. I think her dad made it because it normally doesn't smell that bad." I explained.

Carlisle chuckled. "Food poisoning."

I nodded then thank him. When I returned to the bedroom, Bella was sleeping peacefully on the bed. I snuggled next to her, making sure she was against my chest. She smiled and sighed. This was my happy moment a moment that could last forever.


End file.
